Un Malentendido
by Cintriux
Summary: "¡Peridot se empareja con Amatista!" chilló horrorizada al percatarse de todo. Amatista estaba en la misma clase que su novia. Amatista era la culpable de que Peridot estuviera enojada con ella. "Seguramente se la pasó toda la semana buscando la forma en que terminaría conmigo."


Tiempo desde que no escribo... ahhh que puedo decir en esta nota de autor que seguramente nadie leera... el amor, sabian que esta cien porciento comprobado que una artista visual se enamore de un músico? no lo digo yo... lo dice la ciencia! xD Este pequeño one-shot solo lo escribo para desempolvarme un poco.

Adivinen quien no es dueña de Steven Universe? así es... adivinaron!

* * *

Habia pasado una semana exacta desde que su pequeña novia dejó de hablarle, no sabía lo que había hecho para molestar a Peridot de tal forma. Normalmente, si ella se enojaba haría un berrinche infantil mientras que Lapis intentaría calmarla diciendo que verían su programa favorito y harían todo lo que ella quisiera... para que luego todo a la "normalidas."

Pero ahora con Peridot hablandole de manera cortante e ignorandola constantemente... sabía que habia hecho algo terriblemente malo como para que estuviera de ese modo. "¿Acaso habia sido tan estupida como para olvidar nuestro aniversario?" se preguntó a si misma en apenas un murmuro. "No... eso es absurdo... nuestro aniversario es el 26 de Mayo. ¿verdad?" se contestó mentalmente caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la habitacion de Peridot.

"¿O era el 8 de Agosto?" continuó preguntándose mientras dudaba en golpear la puerta. Lapis nunca habia sido buena con las fechas... para eso tenía a su adorable agenda que en este momento está enojada con ella por alguna tonteria que hizo y no puede recordarlo ahora. "Muy bien, Lapis... solo debes recordar las posibles cosas malas que hayas hecho para que Peridot te dejara de hablar." murmuró sentandose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la habitación de su novia.

Arruinó el peluche favorito de Peridot... pero ella ahora utilizaba el moño que le habia arrancado para hacerla sentir mejor. Había rayado accidentalmente la segunda temporada de Camp Pining Heart, pero inculpó a Amatista de todo... así que no habia forma de que Peridot se enterara de eso. Había dicho que Percy y Paulette era mejor pareja que Percy y Pierre o el Piercy como a Peridot le gustaba llamarlos. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar en todo... ¡Tenia sentido!

Peridot no se enojó cuando le dijo que Amatista habia rayado el DVD. Peridot la contradijo en el momento que mencionó que Percy y Paulette eran una buena parejapor ser de equipos diferentes, algo que tenia mucha lógica porque Peridot está estudiando pintura y ella música... los opuestos se atraen. Pero, su novia había mencionado (varías veces) que Percy y Pierre eran buena pareja porque estaban en el mismo equipo. Y ahora que tenia todas las cartas sobre la mesa...

"¡Peridot se empareja con Amatista!" chilló horrorizada al percatarse de todo. Amatista estaba en la misma clase que su novia. Amatista era la razón por la cuál Peridot emparejaba al Piercy. Amatista era la culpable de que Peridot estuviera enojada con ella. "Seguramente se la pasó toda la semana buscando la forma en que terminaría conmigo." Pensó furiosa, mientras empuñaba sus manos. Tendría que hablar con Peridot sobre este problema y quería que lo resolvieran... no iban a echar a perder dos años de relación por algo tan estúpido como eso. Debían hablar de esto como la pareja perfecta que son. Y sin pensarlo más, se dedicó a tocar la puerta... esperando a que su pequeña novia se dignara a abrirle. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente Peridot abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Sí, Lapis Lazuli?" Preguntó, cruzada de brazos mientras utilizaba su nombre completo como muestra de molestia.

"Tenemos que hablar." contestó con la mirada desafiante, algo que había de hacer desde que empezaron su relación formal.

"Podemos hablar en la cena... acabas de interrumpir mi trabajo artístico." Se quejó, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

"Es importante." Insistió un tanto desesperada, sosteniendo la puerta para que Peridot no se atreviera a cerrarla.

"Bien... pero hablaremos en la sala." respondió, soltando un suspiro. Sabía muy bien que a su novia no le gustaba que viera su habitación por el desorden que tenía en ella a pesar de decir que eso era parte del proceso artístico. Cerró la puertra tras de sí para que no pudiera ver nada de lo que tenia dentro, la observó sentandose en el sofá para luego indicarle con la mirada que tomara asiento. "¿Y bien?" preguntó de manera impaciente.

"¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Amatista?" Disparó, sin irse por las ramas.

"Somos amigas." Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, como si fuera lo mas obvio.

"¡Mentirosa!" Dijo enojada, cansada de verla sonreir cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Amatista. "Tú y Amatista estan saliendo... Cómo... ¡Cómo lo hacemos nosotras!" gritó furiosa.

"Eso no es verdad... salimos como tú lo haces con Steven." Contraatacó utilizando a su mejor amigo como arma.

"Es diferente..." Contestó apretando los dientes, sabía perfectamente lo que Peridot estaba haciendo... y ella no caería en sus trampas. "Y no metas a Steven en esto... estamos hablando de Amatista." continuó diciendo mientras observaba como su novia se cruzaba de brazos. ""Tú me estás engañando con ella."

"¡Lapis! Por favor... eso es ridículo."

"¿Ahhh si? ¿Tan ridículo como el Piercy? porque yo sé exactente el porque adoras esa pareja... imaginas que Amatista es Pierre con lo 'increible y magnifica' que es y tú eres Percy." Dijo mientras alzaba la voz.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso?" preguntó arrugando su pequeña nariz.

"No, no es estúpido, después de pasar meditando toda esta semana sobre todas las posibles cosas que haya hecho mal para que dejaras de hablarme... me di cuenta que yo no soy el problema, es Amatista." Respondió con una mezcla de frustración, ira y tristeza en su voz.

"Amatista no es el problema... y tú tampoco lo eres." dijo con calma, tratando de reconfortar a su chica. "YO solo...

"¡No! ¡No podemos terminar!" La interrumpió con desesperación, ella no queria que Peridot la dejara de esa forma. "Podemos arreglar todo... puedo ser una mejor novia."

"Lapis... yo no voy a terminar contigo. Hago tonterías, pero nunca haría una de tal magnitud..."Comentó con sinceridad dirigiendole esa mirada con la que la enamoró desde un principio, podia sentir como se quitaba un peso de encima. "Iba a decirte que he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer... y por eso no he podido dedicarte el tiempo que mereces." dijo mientras le dedicaba su tipica sonrisa tonta llena de amor, em ese preciso momento se sentía tan estúpida por no haber pensado en eso desde un principio.

* * *

No soy buena con los finales... pero hago lo mejor que puedo, no me he olvidado de los fics pendientes qje tengo por escribir... solo quise escribir algo comico antes de todas las tragedias que tengo pendientes... Además que estoy tan emocionada porque mañana se entrena nuevo episodio de SU... necesito ver la vida de casadas de Lapis y Peridot.

Algun review para este pequeño fic? si? no? xD


End file.
